Sleepover
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Diego outgrew sleepovers with Vanya but that doesn't stop her from seeking him out instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Umbrella Academy.**

**AN: I have not read the comics. **

**Pairing: Vanya/Diego**

* * *

The first time she crawls into his bed is after their first real training mission. His body aches because while the situation wasn't real, the bruises are. It's late at night and he's on the brink of sleep when his door opens and he wants to lift his arm to throw a book or something except it hurts and he recognizes her footsteps. He turns his head and she's standing there in a white nightgown looking like a ghost. She walks silently towards his bed and lifted up the covers and slides in next to him. Her hands wrap around his waist and he turns over to hold of her hands drift over his bruises lightly and then she reached for his hand and kisses his knuckles, which were bruised from punching through a door, the way One did.

"What are you doing Seven?"

"Kissing it better. I don't have powers yet but I can do this."

He smiles and even though he knows they are going to get into huge trouble with their father, he closes his eyes and she does the same. Thy fall asleep, and it's Ben who finds them the next morning and he shakes them awake and holds a finger to his lips. They don't get in trouble, this time.

* * *

He gets bored at the mansion they all do, so its no wonder they sneak out.

Sometimes, on particularly bad days, he is able to convince Seven to join him.

They get a day off one warm summer day, and Four, Five, and Six head to the library, One and Three stay at the mansion, so he ropes Seven into coming with him to the park. He brings a sketch pad and she brings her violin and she plays it for him while he sketches, the sun on their faces, the fresh air feels liberating.

He sketches for a while until he decided to take a break so he lays down and closes his eyes letting the music wash over him. He's half asleep half awake.

She's not the best player but he knows she will be extraordinary one day. It makes him sad because once she gets her powers, she won't be able to play anymore.

The music stops but he figures she is wiring something down or taking a break.

Then he hears her voice, soft.

"Please leave us alone."

He hears the sounds of laughter and then he hears them mocking her.

He hears her cry out and he sits up and sees one of the boys has her violin over his head and she's jumping trying to get it.

They haven't noticed him yet and he picks up a rock, weighing it in one hand.

Their father is going to kill them for sneaking out and the punishment for Seven losing her violin or breaking it is worse but he won't let them hurt her.

He throws the rock, and he knows the throw is too wide but somehow the rock moves and hits it's intended target.

He picks up another bigger rock and tosses it. It hits a guy in the back of his head and he turns and glares at him.

"L-l-leave my sis-sister alone."

One of them opens his mouth and he knows they are going to make fun of his stuttering so he picks up a rock and throws it at him and it lands in the guy's mouth. The guy goes down choking and one of his friends hit him in the back. Twp picks up a handful of rocks and starts tossing them and he sees his sister duck down. Eventually, the three boys take off and her violin is on the ground in pieces and they run home. They pause outside the manor and he freezes when he sees her face.

His hand reaches for her cheek.

"Two?"

"Blood."

He pulls her into the house calling for Grace and Grace get to work fixing her up.

Their father yells at him for hours and Seven is in tears.

They don't get dessert that night and Grace has to fight for them to have dinner. For the entire meal, One is looking at them disappointed, Three and Five are annoyed, Four wants to know why he didn't get invited, and Six is looking at Seven with concern. However, he can't look at her, not without seeing the bandaid on her cheek from the rock he had thrown.

He had been trying to protect her but he ends up hurting her.

She doesn't even realize that someone has snuck into her room until she feels a hand brush the hair off her cheek.

"Two?"

"Shh go to sleep Seven."

"Stay?"

She feels him lift the blanket and then he is wrapping an around her and she feels warm and safe.

"Not your fault Two."

She feels him sigh and they fall asleep.

He finds the sketch pad on her dresser the next day and he realizes she grabbed it as they ran, he thinks about the shattered instrument and feels guilty.

* * *

When they are eight, she gets sick, really really sick and he hasn't seen her in days. Allison is the only one given the chance to see her and when he questions her, she shrugs and says that she's fine, that's there is nothing special about her.

He feels this intense anger because how can she say that. Vanya is special, she's the most special of them all. He sees her telling Ben that he's not a monster and he sees her slipping records into Luthor's collection and he watches her spend money to get nail polish for Klaus and Allison.

He feels guilty because he does not have much time for her between training and missions.

He's not the best brother in the world, but he tries to keep her on Luthor's good side, picking fights whenever Luthor get annoyed with her.

She appears at breakfast one morning and she looks tired, she jumps every time their father enters the room and she shies away from Allison who asks her about her special treatment when Mom gives Vanya an extra chocolate chip pancake. Vanya flinches and he sees her hunch her shoulders.

He wants to say something but their training kicks off and missions take up a lot of time and Vanya disappears into the shadows.

He creeps into her room one night and she staring at the wall.

"Go away, Diego."

He ignores and crawls into bed.

He hasn't snuck into her bed in a while, he misses this, their special moments, the special connection they have.

"Talk to me, Vanya."

"Father says I'm ordinary. I have no powers. I'm not special."

It hits him because he never considered the possibility of her not having powers. They all came into their powers at different times. Klaus discovered his ghost talent six months ago and Ben discover his two years ago. He found out about his second power a few weeks ago, it never crossed his mind that she wouldn't have powers.

She was like them, she was special.

"Vanya, you are special."

She shakes her head crying silently and he wraps an arm around her and pulls her back onto his pillow and he holds her as she cries.

She falls asleep and he mutters "you are special" over and over until he falls asleep.

He doesn't sneak into her bed as the training gets more intense and she disappears into the shadows.

She doesn't know why he doesn't come to her room anymore and he doesn't remember when he outgrew his sleepovers.

_Rumor has it you are too old to be sneaking into Seven's bed for sleepovers. _

* * *

After one of their mission when they are ten, they stand in front of their father as he lectures them on what needs to be improved. He dismisses them and Diego heads to the shower. He gets changed and he finds Vanya on his bed, chocolate chip cookies in her hand. He sinks down next to her as she eats and then she curls up next to him, careful of his injuries.

"Promise me, you will be careful."

He squeezes her fingers that are intertwined with his.

She nods and he can feel himself getting sleepy. As he drifts off he hears her whisper.

"I'm proud of you Diego."

It's the first time she spends the night since discovering she doesn't have any powers.

He wakes up to an empty bed, the only note of her being there is the smell of her shampoo.

He misses her.

* * *

Sir Regalnd hits him after a mission where he messed up, Luthor won't meet his eyes and Alison is pressed to his side. Vanya ushers Klaus and Ben out of fire range. But she coems back and stands in the shadows as the yelling gets louder until there is a loud slap and he's on the ground.

Luthor and Allison follow him, perfect soldiers. Pogo help him up while Mom fusses over him. He goes to bed without dinner not wanting to see anyone.

She comes in around midnight and she lifts the blanket.

She curls up close and he hates himself.

He's twelve, he should be embarrassed or angry about being hit. Instead, he's glad because it means she's with him. As he falls asleep with her fingers resting on his bruise, he wonders why he stopped having these sleepovers with her. he misses being like a child.

* * *

When they are fifteen, Ben dies, and everyone is shattered. Alison locks herself in her room and Luthor is taking his grief out in one of the training room. Five is gone. Curfew is broken so he heads to Vanya's room but she isn't there. He panics but then he hears her soft voice in Klaus's room and he enters the room to find Klaus sobbing and Vanya laying next to him, running a hand through his hair.

Klaus opens an eye when he enters but then closes them, Vanya gives him a soft smile and he walks out of the room. He comes back with the blankets from his and Vanya's room and he throws them over the two. Vanya grabs his hand as she looks at him and whispers.

"Stay."

He climbs into bed with them and the bed is too small to properly fit three growing teenagers but they manage, Vanya is pressed against him tightly, an arm around Klaus, protecting him as the boy cries himself to sleep.

* * *

He slips into her bed the night before the funeral and he presses kisses to her hair as she sleeps, she has an arm around Klaus. He can feel her breath on his neck and her hand is on his hips, fingers on bare skin, it keeps the pain he is feeling away. She wakes up early and he watches her strip and change into her black dress. She sits on the edge of the bed and he sits up and gently buttons her up. He kisses the back of her neck and helps her wrap her long hair into a bun. She helps him with his tie and laughs when he pulls his leather jacket over his dress shirt. He watches her coax Klaus who is shaking to the ground outside.

They don't know it at the time but this was the around the time he was on hard drugs.

They stand on either side of Klaus who falls to his knees and mumbled a "Ben?" as the statue goes up.

Then he mutters.

"He hates the statue."

Vanya closes her eyes and prays that is Klaus' grief and not the fact that he might see their dead brother that's bothering him and causing him to spiral ever worse and he prays that Ben has crossed over and is not lingering here, all it would do is cause Klaus pain.

He finds Vanya in Klaus' bed again, the skinny boy twisting muttering Ben's name. he slides in between the covers and his hand brushes again her bare skin and she turns to nuzzle her nose into his neck. when Diego wakes up the next morning, he sees that Klaus has turned to face them and he's pressed against her back. He feels a lump in his throat as he realizes who missing from their little sleepover, who will never be there again.


	2. Chapter 2

When they are seventeen they start a band and he thinks about running away with her. He watches her play, her hair short, cut with his knives, her eyes closed as she moves, she feels the music, and she's absolutely gorgeous. She opens her eyes and they meet his and he wants to kiss her. He wants to taste her, see if she tastes as sweet as the chocolate he is not allowed to have.

He always wants what he can't have.

The band is all about rebellion but she is all about escape and freedom.

They get in trouble about their band but he doesn't care, he plays in between missions. He finds Vanya waiting up for him because they stay up at night writing songs. She'll fall asleep anywhere but he can't sleep unless it's in his bed, so she takes to waiting for him in his room.

She will yawn and snuggle in closer to him, notebook in her hand as she hums. She will blink sleepily at him and he has a hard time telling her to go back to her room. She'll ask him to stay and he whispers that he's too old for sleepovers. Whenever he says this, he feels pain in his chest but he ignores it.

He kisses her one night, they are sitting on the roof, and he leans over and kisses her.

Her eyes fly open and they stare at each other than she kisses him back.

* * *

A few weeks later, he has to make a choice between her and the band or a mission.

When he hears about the hostages from Alison, he doesn't have a choice. (_I heard a rumor that you couldn't stay away.) _

She doesn't come back home that night, so he tracks her down to a motel. He doesn't care about consequences, he needs to see her.

So he picks the lock.

He finds her in the shower, sobs muffled by the water streaming down. He strips down and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Vanya. He had hostages."

"You didn't call. You could have called me and told me you couldn't make it but no you had to go and play the hero without telling me anything. I stood there as everyone talked about how you weren't going to show. I stayed when others left. I believed in you. "

The water is burning but all he can feel is cold.

He buries her head into her neck and presses a kiss there, she sighs.

She turns off the water and he follows her.

She kisses him in the middle of the room and her hands bury themselves in his hair. His hands find her waist and then they head to her ass and he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him.

"Vanya?" It's a question.

"Diego." It's an answer.

They fall back onto the bed and he looks at her, her hair is a bit longer, eyes bright, the way her chest heaves as she moans when he presses his lips to her neck.

He marks her on her collarbone and she leaves marks down his back.

When it's over she falls asleep, her arms wrapped around his waist. He pushes her hair off he face. Her hair has gotten longer since the first time he cut it and he wishes he could wake up next to her every day. He's seventeen and head over heels in love with her.

She has forgiven him but he worries.

How long until he hurts her again? How long until he puts mission before her? How long until it all falls apart?

(_Rumor has it that saving lines is more important that Vanya.)_

Visions of missing violin concerts and birthdays fill his head and he can't do that, he can't abandon her. But he can't give up his superheroing. He's addicted to it, the rush, the thrill, it's all he knows what to do.

So as she sleeps, he slips away. He heads back home and packs the little things he has left into his car and takes off. He writes to his father telling him he will be around for missions but he needs space.

He knows that as long as he keeps coming to missions it will be fine, his father won't care.

* * *

Vanya knew the second that he slipped from her arms that he was leaving her.

She knew that he wasn't ready to leave the Umbrella Academy life behind, and that was okay. She would never ask him too.

She knew he liked saving innocent people.

But he leaves and when she goes back to the mansion two days later, she finds out he's gone, not just gone from her arms and her side but from the mansion itself.

She locks herself in her room and cries. She finds one of his knives that he left behind in her room and she picks it up, and a few minutes later her hair is short. (She grows it out later).

Then she packs her stuff (and the knife) and she's off to college, to learn real music. She plays her violin and does everything she can to forget him.

But she can't help keeping track of their missions and eventually she learns that he doesn't go to them anymore, he's changed, wants to be a police officer.

She's angry. He finally gave it up, but not for her.

She starts to write, but what comes out are not song lyrics but a book chapter.

So she buys a typewriter and gets to work. The day before it hits the shelves, she goes to a bar, a copy for him in her bag. He's going to hate her and she wants him to feel the betrayal she felt.

* * *

He bumps into her that night and the pain of him leaving is on her face. She looks like she wants to run in the opposite direction but self-perseverance and determination is strong within her. He buys her a drink and then she buys him one. One drink becomes two and two become four.

They go home to his place in the boxing ring. They are sober enough to know this is a mistake but drunk enough not to care.

They stand on the floor of his room and he notices how she fidgets with her purse.

"Vanya?" It's a chance for her to walk away.

She kisses him hard, angry, she pushes him against the desk and he spins them around and picks her up and her legs wrap around his waist. She's working on his leather jacket and his fingers work on the buttons of her shirt.

He pulls away and stares at her and her cheeks flush red.

"You're beautiful."

She's wearing a black lace bra and he peppers kisses on her neck and sucks on her collar bone and she manages to get his jacket and his shirt off. They tumble onto his bed.

He wakes up to an empty bed and there's nothing to signify she was there except for a book on his desk.

He reads the title and he flips to the back and he sees Vanya and he feels this surge of emotions. He opens the cover and written in her neat writing are the words. _Diego- I'm sorry. Love V_

He takes the day off and spends the day reading the book.

He is furious, the next day he gets a phone call from Alison, she's angry but hers is different than his. He feels betrayed. He wonders if this is how she felt when he didn't show up at the club that night.

He buys his own copy and rips that one up and places her picture on his punching bag. Each time he hits the picture he thinks about the way she looked that night, hair around her shoulders, back arched, his name on her lips.

* * *

The day he gets kicked out of the police academy, he sees her in a bookstore reading to a few people. He sneaks in and leans against the shelves listening to her read. He wonders if anyone notices the way her breath hitches when she says his name.

As she packs up, he waits until she is alone before he approaches her and he sees her tense up, aware of his presence, he places both arms around her pressing her into the table and she shivers. He is playing with fire but he could care less.

"Hello, Vanya."

"Diego."

She backs up a little so she can turn around and he looks down at her.

She can see the anger in his eyes and she bites her lip.

Then he kisses her.

She pulls away and her eyes are glassy. They stare at each other until Diego pulls her wrist.

"Let's go."

They drive to his place and he had one hand on her leg.

They eat in silence and then she unbuttons the first two buttons on her shirt.

His hand which had been resting on her ankle heads up past her ankle higher on her leg, burning through her jeans,

She unbuttons a few more buttons ad he pulls off his harness. He pulls her up and he kisses her neck gently and he pulls her shirt off, a few buttons landing on the floor before he peels her jean off.

She's in a matching blue set and it looks expensive, and he wonders if she brought it with the money she got from the book she wrote and his anger is back.

He summons one of his knives and he cuts the bra off and it falls to the floor.

"Diego!"

He chuckles and does the same to her panties and she's in front of him, naked.

He drops to his knees and it's not long before she's gasping, he pulls away and she whimpers and his eyes flash.

* * *

He doesn't realize that his phone has been going off and that its Eudora calling him.

He ignores the call, to interested in the fact that Vanya in his bed. He eyes the bruises on her wrists from the handcuffs and he sees a faint hickey, the rest of her is covered with a blanket, her bare legs are wrapped around his and he nuzzles into his neck.

He feels a stab of guilt at how rough he was but he pushes it away, Vanya was an active and willing participant in it all.

He closes his eyes and wraps an arm around her. When she wakes up, they will be back to normal, hating each other and hating how much they love each other. But right now he wants to simply lay there with her, pretend that everything is fine and that he didn't break her heart and she didn't break his.

He wakes up to find her in his shirt, she's looking through his things and he watches her freeze when she stumbles on her book. He wonders if she has seen her face on his punching bag but decided not to worry about it.

He gets out of bed and wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her shoulder, his fingers slip downwards and she rocks her hips.

* * *

There is a knock on his door and he figures it is one of the guys from the boxing area so he doesn't think twice about opening the door, in his boxers and no shirt. Vanya is in the bathroom and he's sure he can be rid of them before she comes out.

He opens the door and his eyes widen.

Eudora is at the door, coffees in her hand.

"Hey, I just came to check up on you.."

He and Eudora had been seeing each other casually up until two weeks ago when he got into yet another fight with another officer. He had been told to clean up his act or he would be kicked out, now here he was two weeks later, kicked out.

Her eyes are wide and she looks at him and then her eyes flicker to something over his shoulder and he turns to see Vanya dressed in one of his shirts. Her hickey is visible and the coffee falls from Eudora's grasp.

Vanya's eyes widen and she shakes her head as she puts something together.

She grabs her things.

"V.."

"Fuck you, Diego, you haven't changed." She grabs her jeans and slips into them and then she's gone.

She brushes past Eudora and he sighs.

"Who was she, Diego?"

"It's a long story."

Eudora knows she should leave but she needs to know, so she enters the room.

"She's someone from my past. Kinda like an ex. We didn't part on good terms and I bumped into her yesterday and well I was angry and so was she and one thing lead to another."

"Do you love her?"

He's quiet and she can feel her heart drop.

"Eudora."

"I want to hear you admit it."

"Eudora."

"Say it."

"I don't know, okay. Sometimes I love her and sometimes I hate her but it's complicated and..."

She slaps him hard and then she walks out of the room.

He spends the day hitting the bags, anger in his blood.

Angry at himself.

Angry at Vanya.

Angry at his father, his siblings, and Eudora.

* * *

He doesn't see Vanya again until their father is dead.

When he sees her in the house, standing in front of him, all the anger and pain he felt was back in tenfold.

He hated how his blood churned and how his body reacted to her. A part of him wants to yell at her, to ban her from this house, because how dare she comes back after her book, but another part of him wants to bend her over their father's deks, a last fuck you to the man who abused them.

So he tells her she means nothing to him. Tells her that she's not even his sister. That is the only honest thing he has ever said to her.

She never was a sister to him.

But when Five come through the portal, he finds himself pushing her behind him, the urge to protect her stronger than his anger. He ignores the way Klaus looks at him with a gleam in his eye and when she backs him up about their mother, he has to fight the urge to kiss her.

It's too much, being back in the house, the family back to together, her here, haunted by the ghosts of their past selves.

* * *

After the visit from the assassins, he feels grateful that Vanya wasn't home. All he can think is her getting hurt. But then he thinks about the pain in her eyes as he pushes her out of his life. He wants to scream that he can't lose her. He already lost a brother, a mother, he won't lose her too.

Eudora dies and he blames himself because she called him, looking Klaus because she cared about him and all he did was love her, but his love for her wasn't enough. It's never enough compared to his love for Vanya.

When he finds about Leonard, the fury in his veins is nothing he has ever felt before. He wants to rip him limb from limb. But then Luthor is locking Vanya up because her powers are dangerous and he fights.

He wants to yell that he always knew she was special but all he can do is look at her. He wants to open the door and hold her close but going up Luthor is not a fight he can win right now.

He can't stop looking at her as she screams his name, tears streaming down.

He loves her but he can't save her.

When she escapes, all he can feel is worried because she's angry and has powers she can't control.

But then he watches her play and he feels like he is seventeen again, in awe of her talent, of her emotions, or her power, in love with a girl he can never have.

* * *

**Hi Wallflowers!**

**One more part and then this is over but let me know what you think about this!**

**-Queen**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything happens quickly.

Vanya falls and the world is ending and then Five tells them to hold onto to each other. There is a flash and then...

* * *

He finds himself in his own bed, with all his memories in his head. His entire body and his head hurt but all he can think about is Vanya, so he rushes out of bed and head to her room to find her there laying, tears streaming down her cheeks.

They are thirteen again and as their eyes meet, he wonders how much she remembers, if she remembers. Does she remember the harsh words he said, the way he slammed her against the wall and devoured her? Does she remember the cruel words he said to her, telling that she didn't belong? Does she remember that he betrayed her?

She's shaking and her eyes are wide and he decides it doesn't matter how much she hates him.

He lifts the blanket and pulls her in close as she cries. He feels this pain, this voice in his head saying that he's too old for sleepovers but he ignores it.

"Go to sleep Vanya. I'll keep you safe."

She presses herself to him tightly and he closes his eyes. He wonders what she remembers.

He wakes up to find Klaus and Ben squeezed in next to them and Five is curled up at their feet. Luthor and Allison are on the floor., asleep.

He reaches for Ben's hand and grabs it. His brother is alive, they are getting a second chance. He closes his eyes again.

* * *

When they all wake up, they all hug Ben because he's alive and then they try to get through their day as normally as possible. Later that night, they talk, all of them, and they decide to wean Vanya off her pills, Luthor disagrees but they ignore him.

It's not until much later that Diego finds out that Vanya remembers how Luthor hugged her, only to strangle her and put her in a cage afterward.

(The lecture and punishment get from their father are worth the bruise on Luthor's face and the smile on Vanya's.)

They learn that Vanya can't be around Allison alone, guilt and anger her two main emotions around her. Allison is torn between loving her sister and hating her for trying to take her power.

Klaus almost hits her when she refuses to un-rumor Vanya. Allison babbles on about how she is unsure if she can un-rumor someone but she tries. It works.

Silently, she undoes the other rumors.

(His body no longer hurts when he sneaks into Vanya's room, his shins, on the other hand, are a whole different matter courtesy of Klaus and Ben).

He teaches her how to fight and when they are caught he gets them out of trouble by pointing out that he's keeping her safe in case they can't be there to protect her. Five helps her piece together the bits and pieces of her memory, they work on fixing things. Diego is there every time Five disappears for days, but Five always comes back to them.

Klaus helps her with her anxiety and claustrophobia. She helps him get sober. They try their best to help Klaus with his powers, they try to intervene when Reginald tries to take him to the cemetery.

Ben teaches her about control and fear. He knows all about keeping the horror inside of him at bay. Vanya does everything she can to remind Ben that he is not a monster and its not unusual to hear her giving him a private concert.

* * *

When they get the call, Vanya feels sick. This is the mission that Ben dies in. She wonders if he still does. He's only fifteen. She hugs him before he leaves and he hugs her back. She wonders if he remembers it. Diego squeezes her shoulder as he follows Ben.

It's a close call but Diego saves Ben, getting a bullet to his arm for his troubles. His arm is wrapped up and all he wants to do is see Vanya consequences be dammed. He finds her in Ben's room curled up in between Ben and Klaus.

He shakes Klaus awake and the boy rolls his eye and crosses over the other two and curls on Ben's other side and Diego slides in next to Vanya. His arm hurts and the bed is too small, but the pain is worth it. Ben is alive.

* * *

This time around they start their band at sixteen, and it includes him, Vanya, Body, and Ben on the keyboard, Klaus is their number one fan. They try to plan around missions and every time he thinks they are going to be late he makes sure to call Vanya.

This time shes' the one to kiss him during one of their late night sessions.

The kiss is strong, hard, she's sure. Nothing like the soft gentle kiss he gave her the first time around.

That's when he knows she remembers who and what they were.

And despite all the pain, she still wants him.

She still wants him.

* * *

When they turn 18, they all quit the mission work. They sign up for classes, Vanya for music education, Ben for biology, Klaus for fashion, and him for criminology. The four of them rent a small apartment and no one says a word about how Grace deposits money into an account for them.

Five takes history online since he tends to disappear a lot.

Alsion becomes famous and Luthor joins her as her bodyguard. They all graduate and Diego holds Vanya tightly when he submits his application for the police academy.

The day before he starts at the academy he creeps into Vanya's bed. She whispers that he is going to be amazing and that she proud of him. He kisses her softly and she tugs off the shirt she borrowed from him.

He wakes up to find her next to him, hand tapping out music on his arm and she feels right.

They head to the kitchen to find Ben and Klaus grinning. Five is sitting on the counter crossed legged, nose buried in a book as he holds out his mug for more coffee. Five while he physically looks his age, will always be considered as the younger brother. Klaus puts extra whipped cream on their pancakes and Diego feels confident. He's got his brothers' support and the most special girl in the world in his bed and his life. A few minutes later Alison and Luthor call to wish him luck and he is happy.

He goes to the academy and he meets Eudora. She is funny and sweet and he misses her friendship. (It never hit him until he saw her in front of him that she had died alone) He remembers how in another life they were good and happy but in this life he has Vanya, but he smiles at her anyway and by the end of the week, they are allies, on their way to friends. (He cries to Vanya over the guilt he feels and Vanya presses kissed to his hair.)

* * *

Because fate works in weird ways, Leonard steps into her life, meeting her at a bookstore and Vanya freaks out. Diego holds her as she trembles in his arms and the next day he sends a flower bouquet to her work.

He picks her up from work skipping his break so Leonard can see that she is taken. Luthor flies in and spends the day on their couch, much to Diego's relief. Vanya can protect herself but it makes him feel better to know that Leonard won't get to her this time, not under their watch.

Vanya didn't publish a book about their lives in this life but it won't stop a man who might be obsessed with her.

He kisses her softly when she tells him and about how Leonard bumped into her at the grocery store, asking her again to teach him violin.

Two weeks later, Leonard is arrested for stalking and five hundred dollars disappears from Reginald's account, courtesy of Grace. Luthor goes home and Leonard is recovering in the hospital where he will be taken to prison afterward. There is absolutely no connection between the two.

* * *

He pushes Eudora out of harm's way and winds up in the hospital. Vanya is in the middle of a lesson she hears and she drops everything to be there. There are several officers and her family is there. She blinks when she sees Alison and Luthor and realizes that Five must have gotten them. Grace hugs her tightly when she sees her and Vanya is trembling because it has to be serious if Grace left the house.

Grace lets her go and sits next to Five and Klaus

Ben grabs ahold of her as she falls apart, worried sick.

Its a wonder that she can keep her emotions and her powers in check, but Ben is there helping her through it. She glances to her left and she sees Ben's boyfriend curled up in his arm, Ben's girlfriend holding his hand tightly.

"Family of Diego Hargreeves?"

Vanya jumps up.

"I'm his fiancee Vanya."

Eudora and the other officer stare in shock at the small, mousy girl.

Eudora was surprised, she and Diego had gotten to know each other pretty well and he had gone on and on about Vanya but she had no clue what the girl looked like. She had pegged her to be the supermodel type but instead, the girl in front of her was more of the girl next door type.

She doesn't pay attention to what is said but watches Vanya sign in relief and one of the boys from earlier wraps thier arms around her.

"Come sit Vanya."

Eudora sits next to the tall blonde who dwarfs everyone in the room.

"So your his partner?"

She nods, "and you are?"

"I'm Vanya's brother, Luthor I'm the oldest. Next is Klaus and then Aidan but we call him Five. Allison is my girlfriend and a close family friend. Ben is Diego's adoptive brother.

They came up with a cover story when they were eighteen, in case of an emergency. They even went as far as to get the necessary paperwork.

"Big family."

Luthor smiles.

They are a family, as odd as it can be, and as messed up as they are, they are a family.

* * *

Diego wakes up to a needle in his arm and Vanya asleep his hand in hers. He wonders if her back hurts from sleeping hunched over.

"Vanya."

She stirs and he looks at him.

"Diego!"

She reached for the call button and he stops her.

"Not yet. I'm still tired. Later."

She gives him a look and he tugs her hand.

"Sleep with me?"

He gives her his puppy eyes and she laughs and climbs into bed with him.

It's a tight fit but that is how the nurse finds them the next morning.

* * *

Diego thinks that the tradition where the bride and groom should not see each other until the wedding day is silly, which is why the others want to enforce it. When Klaus tells him that he looks almost gleeful at the news. Ben has a knowing smirk and when Ben catches him sneaking out, he rolls his eyes.

"You are literally going to see her in a few hours."

"Leave me alone. I'm going to see my fiancee."

They are all in the mansion, the wedding will take place there in the decided they want to make good and happy memories at the house and it makes Grace really happy.

He sneaks into her room and she is wide awake wearing one of his shirts.

She smirks looking up from her book.

"What took you so long?"

He laughs, kisses her deeply.

"Had to wait for the other to sleep. Ben caught me though."

He grins as she rises to her knees to kiss him.

He kisses her and she pulls him onto the bed on top of her and his hands make their way up her shirt before she pulls away and he groans but lays on his side and she curls up next to him.

Vanya yawns and closes her eyes and turns to look at him sleepily.

"You know what I'm looking forward to the most about being married?"

He brushes her hair off her face.

"What?"

"That being married mean I get to have a sleepover every night with my best friend."

He smiles and presses another kiss to her lips before he pulls away and presses another one to her head.

"I can't wait."

His arms tighten around her, the idea of being able to have her in his arms every night without worrying about someone catching them, not having to wake up to an empty cold bed alone.

He's going to marry her.

He's going to be with her for the rest of his life, having a sleepover every night.


End file.
